Koma Inu Tournament Round One: Rayden versus Si
---- Si Roden leaped from the roof of the Koma Inu guild onto the assigned battleground of the tournament. Her blades of Judgement followed her in a wing like formation. She stood up with her visor glowing its usual one red eye as she waited for her opponent to appear confident it would be a challenge, but a fun one to face. Rayden grinned cockily. "I ain't going easy on you." His body crackled with electricity and he was ready to fight. His rapier was strapped to his leg, ready to be used. "Come Si." Si nodded "Understood: Perimeters accepted." She glowed with a silvery aura as her blades erupted from the ground around both of them. She takes a fighting pose and dashes toward Rayden going for a dive kick, although since her battle gear attire her feet were more like blades then anything else, as she went in to kick at his shoulder to try and pin him down. Rayden teleported appearing behind her "Light Charge." A pulse of light was sent at Si's back before Rayden teleported again, several paces back from her. Si held her arm towards the pulse as a window opened and the attack went into it, as it entered another window appeared behind Rayden redirecting his attack at his posterior. She then quickly reasserted her dash back in Rayden's direction as she resumed her dash towards Rayden this time attempting to Lariat him to knock him onto the ground. Rayden allowed the redirect to hit him, and his body absorbed the shock. He shook his head. "It's still a little shocking." He jumped, dodging her attack then quickly countered, charging his foot with 5,000 volts of electricity before slamming it down towards her back. After landing he flipped away, then readied his fists. Si'd blades shifted, in a type 3 layered guard they got in the way of the electricity, as it traveled through the first blade it got stopped by the second one which dispersed as it got into contact with it. She then points her hand towards Rayden, Several magical circles appeared around him as they all fired bursts of blades at Rayden attempting to hit him. Rayden teleported again, and drew his blade. He sent a concentrated lazer-like beam of energy towards Si and blocked the rest of her blades with his rapier. Si quickly spinned around the Rapier, her agile nature coming in handy as she charged a palm like thrust with her magic and launched it at his chest, as a knock back type technique hoping that the close radius would not allow him time to teleport again. This time Rayden ducked, falling to the ground, after her attack had passed overhead he stood again teleporting behind and sending an electro-magnetic pulse out over the field, hoping to disengage her vision temporarily. Leaping high into the air to avoid the electric pulse, and as it struck the blades that emerged from the ground earlier they started to blaze a blue fire. As she levitated back down she signaled to Rayden to bring it on. Rayden's aura started to leak from underneath his skin. "I can go faster if you like. But it won't be pleasant for you." Si smiled "Oh, you weren't going at full power either?" The blades she has floating around her start on fire and her aura takes on a more intense silvery coloring as it engulfs her body. In a second she disappeared as a incredibly fast moving blur appeared spinning towards Rayden as her 8 blazing blades of judgement brought themselves into a fierce melee combo attempting to take down Rayden. Rayden teleports again as Si's blades bury into the ground where he previously stood. "Heavenly Lightning God's Canon!" He sends several orbs of electrical light at her in a pattern that was almost unavoidable. Si quickly accessed her Requip and pulled out an armor "Requip! Adamantine Armor!" As she summoned it she brought the shields together creating a powerful magical barrier and as the orbs hit the barrier they exploded but Si was protected from the attack thanks to the armor, and as the smoke cleared her visor's red glare could be seen through, she pointed her finger at him "If you will not stop teleporting... I guess i'll have to make it so you can't..." She activated a Spatial Zone around the area, it seemed as if she did nothing but that was far from the truth, if Rayden attempted to teleport using magic windows would open to a light house beaming its light at his vision. She then resumed her charge at Rayden charging up her fist for one of her hard punches to Rayden's gut. Rayden teleported again and the light burned his eyes. He promptly swallowed the light, erasing the beam from his vision. "That's a nice trick, but it isn't just lightning I eat. LIGHT-BEAM!" He shot light out of his hand and it reflected off her Spatial Zone, sending it in criss-cross patterns across the arena. "See my teleportation is different. I turn into an atom which is made of hyper-charged electricity, when I teleport. My spell light-beam is made of the same atom, so your Spatial Zone won't work on it. Yeah, that's right. I've studied you and your magic. I know all your weaknesses. I know that I can take you out with electromagnetic pulses." He sent a pulse out following up on the light-beams reflecting across the arena. "Sorry Si, better luck next time." Si snapped her fingers as the Spatial Zone disappeared so did the pulse. "Caught me off guard there... commendable effort but anything in my zone I can do away with to another area much as I can bring things in." She then appeared to have a teacup from the guild hall and then it disappeared. Even a set of operating tables dropped around Rayden. "As fun as this is I'd rather not get zapped." And with a snap of her fingers, she teleported high into the air out of sight from Rayden. She then had the blades that were behind Rayden at the moment attempt to slash at his back. She then began to aim to drop kick him if he teleported by teleporting her spinning kick in sync with his teleport. Rayden teleported away from her blades although his timing was off, one of them nicked his back. He had to admit, the sight of operating tables brought back bad memories. How did she even know about his past. He looked up just in time to see her foot baring down on him. He blocked with Valagit, then sent an electric charge through the blade. "Christ Si. You've got to stop reading into my past. It's none of your damn business. Leave the operating tables out of this." Si chuckled "Says the man who studied me and my magic enough to know my more obvious weakness. And while my systems don't like getting shocked that doesn't mean I can take a shock or two." That being said the electric charge did affect Si's bladed leg but not as badly as it could have had if it hit elsewhere. The shock did no visible damage and Si played it off well enough that it'd be tough to actually gauge if it did any damage to her leg at all. She brought the blade that nicked his back to her and grinned "Blade Dance: Blade Mania!" Blades started bursting out of the ground, all aimed at Rayden as they fired at him, Si also was analyzing Rayden's body intensely for a weak spot on his guard analyzing him very intensely. Rayden hit the ground, and the blades shot over his head. He then rolled, stood back onto his feet and charged a spell. "Heavenly Lighting God's Canon!" He unleashed a large sphere of explosive electric light at Si. Si rolled acrobatically out of the way she noted a lack of response in the leg she received the lightning zap in but oddly enough her speed was still pretty good despite balancing herself on her one good leg. "Is that really all you have? I could do this all day." She started to have her blades go back to her as Rayden made his next move. Rayden's anger started to peak and his body started to glow. His hair stood on end and ripped itself free of its ponytail. His eyes glowed and his body started to glow with electricity. He was entering Divine Overdrive. He sprinted at Si, moving at an insane speed. He planned to ram into her and supercharge her system with all the electricity in his body. Her blades retracted back to her as fast as they could but they were a tad bit late. Dodging out of the way her left arm seemed to get torn away from her body. She grabbed one of her blades and attempted to bring it down on him before this escalated beyond what her body could withstand. Rayden couldn't hold back. He turned around and unleashed his full magic potential. "Heavenly Lightning God's Piercing Howl!" A large sphere of high powered electric light fired off at her like a lazer, it blew a hole straight through her stomach, and then Rayden snapped out of it. "Oh Si... I didn't mean to do that.." Si walked some distance back, in her head some major errors were popping up. She couldn't even respond to Rayden she just fell back her top half backwards her lower half fell forward. Some major systems got affected silently noticing to herself what felt like deaths hands going over her eyes, her visor light flickered as her blades all fell around her one even landing of a piece of her suit that got blown away. A shattered lacrima could be seen in the distance. Finally her visor faded into darkness as what seemed like death for her came over Si. Was this her end? Mere seconds after Si falls to the ground, Samarra appears between Rayden and Si with a stern look on her face. "Rayden you have gone to far. You must control your anger, or be forced to feel the weight of your actions." She says as she looks towards Si's torn body. Bending down to survey the damage, Samarra sighs as she picks up one half of Si and motions towards another guild member to grab the other half. "The damage seems fairly straight forward and didn't damage main circuit boards or vital internal components from what I can see. My brother Shin is a fairly good mechanic and skilled with metal magic, he should be able to repair Si enough to get her functioning. Then Si will be able to fully correct the damage that has been done." As she begins to walk towards the guild hall she speaks loud so Rayden can hear, but doesn't turn back. "This fight is over. You are done for today."